


Crazy Ex

by crestfallencrusader



Series: Harry Potter: Otp Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Room of Requirement, Some Fluff, jealous ex-girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallencrusader/pseuds/crestfallencrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP just started dating or just became official. Then out of the blue, Person B’s ex came back and tried to win Person B again and taunted Person A (without Person B knowing) that “they’ll never last” and that “I know him/her better than you ever will”. What would happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Ex

To be honest Draco never expected Harry to like him back. The Slytherin always thought the Gryffindor had a thing for redheads and girls. So when Harry asked him out on their first date, it was a complete surprise to him. It was the only time that someone had caught him off guard and made his jaw drop open.

The first month or so was going fine, they had dates out in the forbidden forest and around the lake with the giant squid. The both of them had picnics around the castle and on the grounds. Though there were whispers going around the castle about how the both of them were missing from their respective common rooms and that there didn’t seem to be much hatred between them anymore, the couple didn’t seem to care that much, continuing on with their lives.

In the halls, they still put up the act of hating each others guts but then snuck away and gave tender kisses to each other. It was during lunch that Draco snuck away from his table, or at at least tried to. He stands up after grabbing an apple. Blaise looks at him, “Where are you going Draco?”

He pauses and looks at him.”Are you questioning me?” He glares then rolls his eyes. “And for you information I don’t feel very well so I’m going to leave.” Draco huffs then walks out of the Great Hall. Once he was out of sight he starts running up the stairs, hoping they wouldn’t change on him.

Luckily, they didn’t and he was able to make his way to the seventh floor quite easily. He looks around before passing in front of the Room of Requirement three times. This is where they always designated to meet up. It was secluded and no one could get in if you didn’t want them too. When the door appears so does a small smirk on his face.

He looks around for anyone else before slipping into the room. He frowns, noticing that the Room didn’t look like what it normally did. Draco walks in, looking around before seeing the female Weasley. He sneers slightly before giving her a glance and sitting down in the armchair he claimed as his. “What are you doing here Weasley?” He says as he leans back in the chair.

She had this evil glint in her eyes and Draco realized that the Weasely could have easily been put into Slytherin. “You’ll never last you know.” She says, staring straight at him. “You dont know him like I do. You bullied him for the past six years Malfoy. I think it’s about time you give up and move on. You’re a Slytherin.”

Draco keeps a calm face even though the things she was saying drove right into the fears and insecurities that he held in his gut. He takes a small breath before watching her. The redhead stands up. “It’s not going to work. I guarantee it. He’ll just come crawling back to me.” With the last word in, Ginny gives him a small look before walking out. Some of that sounded like a threat.

He lets out a small breath before resting his head back. Harry walks in with a soft smile on his face though he frowns at how troubled Draco looked. Did his father show up again? Harry walks over to Draco, resting a hand on the others hand. “Are you okay Malfoy?” He asks as he kneels down beside him.

Draco looks at him then lets out a small breath. He had to push it out of his mind for now. “I’m fine Potter, just a rough day that’s all.” He smiles softly to reassure Harry.

Over the next month, the redheaded Weasley has been busy. She had been sending threats to Draco about how him and Harry would never work and how she would get him if he didn’t break up with him. Then on Harry’s end she had been flirting with him and giving him gifts. Draco had been a little more distant in their relationship, avoiding Harry on some days.

One day Harry had cornered him and kissed him hard in front of everyone. It took Draco a few seconds to respond but he slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Then after that Harry walked him to his class. He stops him from going in.

“Malfoy, she’s not getting me back.” He laces their fingers together. “I love you not her.” Draco bites his lip before nodding. He smiles softly and pecks Harry’s lip. “Okay Potter.” Harry looks at him. “I’ll make sure the threats stop.” The other frowns softly before nodding.

Harry lets Draco go into his class. The blonde goes and takes his seat by Blaise. Blaise looks over at him. “I told him about the threats. I saw how much you liked him and I couldn’t let you screw it up.” Draco looks at him before rolling his eyes. A small glint of thankfulness in the, which could easily been mistaken for annoyance.

Blaise looks at him. “I’m sure you and that Gryffindor with work out fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Go check me out at the--fault-in-our--scars on tumblr.


End file.
